Fairytale
by Elerick
Summary: Maka had always been told stories of Knights saving damsels in distress, but she never thought her prince charming would be wearing a dress, Chrona!Female x Maka, sweet fluff


Fairytale

Maka x Chrona

-------------

When she was young, her father had always read her stories of princesses in distress and the brave knights and princes who came to save them. As she grew up and learned of her own father's wandering eyes and that there was no prince charming who would come and save her, she would have to stand up for herself.

Now she lay on the ground limp, unable to move even a finger, a true damsel in distress with the monster of a golem staring her down. Soul was there, chivalry wasn't dead in him at least, but there was nothing he could do without her. She had never felt so helpless and hopeless in her life.

And then it came, just like in all those childhood fairytales, her Knight stepped out to protect her, feet planted bravely in the dirt, ready to defend her to the death… She just never imagined her prince charming would be wearing a dress.

"Chrona…?"

The midnight black of her blade shimmered in the sunlight, threatening death to whoever would dare bring harm to her. "I'll protect you Maka."

A rush of admiration washed through her limp body and all she could do was gawk in amazement. Sense told her she should have told her to stand down, to stop acting foolish, she could get herself hurt, but sense couldn't find her lips, they were too busy hanging open.

And later, when the saw blades cut through her skin, spilling black blood into the air, she hated herself for keeping quiet.

-------------------------

"I have transportation," the priest said to the children who were not much younger than him, "But it is a ways from here, we'll have to carry the girl."

She felt like a toddler, not even able to walk for herself, could she be any more useless?

"Alright," Soul nodded, "I'll get her shoulders and Chrona you-" he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, Chrona had leaned down and scooped the limp girl up like an infant and held her bridal style. Everyone stared in surprised but with her thin form it was easy to forget how strong the black blood made her. When Maka's head plopped against the sword wielders flat chest she felt odd warmth in her cheeks, perhaps from the close body heat. She heard the other's heart beat and found it to be rather quick, perhaps she was nervous too.

"I-Is this okay?" she asked with a shaking voice.

Maka thought for a moment, then found herself smiling, almost like she couldn't help it. "Yes… its fine." She felt almost like a real princess being carried away by her hero… it was so cheesy, but in a good way.

-------------------------

The next few weeks were the most annoying of her life, wasn't after the knight carried the princess away they were supposed to live happily ever after? She was stuck laying in the same bed having to be fed and taken care of like someone in a coma.

But Chrona and Soul were there every day, one on either side of the bed to keep her company. Sometimes Chrona would even fall asleep at the foot of the bed after she did and she'd wake up in the morning with the sight of her snoozing in the crook of her arms, waiting for her to wake up.

One day, when Soul had gone out for a bit to get something, she finally asked her why she waited so diligently at her side.

Her face flushed a slight pink and those pale blue eyes lingered on the floor, "I-It's my fault you're like this…"

"What would make you think that?"

"I couldn't protect you; the priest had to come help… I failed and now…" though she couldn't see her face she heard a soft hiccupped sob. If she could have she would immediately reached out to comfort her but since she couldn't so she had to do it with her voice instead.

"Chrona! If it wasn't for you I'd be dead instead of limp! You saved my life."

That brought her gaze back up, though it was still shy and shaking. "I-I still want to be here for when you get better."

She smiled, "Oh really? Is it that important?"

The eager nodding answered her question, "W-when you can move again… th-then you can hug… like when you asked me to be your f… friend."

That was just too sweet; she was waiting for another hug. If she could she would have embraced her right now but she couldn't and it was tearing her up inside. They would both just have to wait.

-----------------

That night Maka was awoken by a slight stirring at the edge of the bed, the room was dark when she opened her eyes but she could still make out Chrona's shape in the thin sliver of light from the door. She was still sleeping but slowly coming out of it. Quickly Maka pretended to be asleep, she knew the other would be embarrassed about finding that she had once again fallen asleep waiting for her to get better, as cute as it would be.

Sure enough she heard the little sword technician groan, sitting up on her arms and rubbing her eyes, she was awake alright, perhaps from a bad dream. Though her eyes were closed she could feel her shifting, getting up from the bed and the small footsteps she took to stand next to her. She could feel those blue eyes watching her in the darkness, but it wasn't creepy, she knew her intentions where nothing like that. There was a pause and then she felt something she hadn't expected at all…

The soft pressure of hesitant lips on her own.

At first she felt a spark of confusion and surprise run down her spine but the gentle warms of the barely touching mouth soon melted that all away. Without even noticing her hands reached up on their own to cup her cheeks and pull her closer.

At that simple little contact sent Chrona shooting backwards with a high pitched yelp, there were a few stumbled steps and then a thud as she fell to the ground.

"Chrona!" Maka shot up to a sitting position, searching blindly for the other in the dark. "Are you alright?!"

There was groan, then she heard footsteps again and Chrona's stepped into the small sliver of light. Immediately she started babbling apologies at a mile a minute.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry! I-I thought you were asleep-BUT, b-b-but even then it was bad! I'm sorry, d-don't hate me, I-"

"Chrona, its okay, I swear." She giggled to herself, setting a hand on her arm, "I… liked it."

There was another pause and Maka worried, she couldn't see the others face.

"Chrona…?"

"You can move again!" she squeaked.

Maka blinked, sure enough when she tried to lift her arms again and sure enough they moved freely, even though the rest was still heavy and sluggish. Could it have been the kiss? A sort of sleeping beauty thing? It was farfetched but kind of cute in its own way, the very thought making her smile.

Deciding to take advantage of her new mobility she reached out and embraced the thin form beside her. She felt Chrona stiffen in surprise but eventually relaxed and held her too. Maka sighed happily, holding her as tight as she could.

"Thank you Chrona…"

"F-for what?"

"For being my knight in shining armor… and making my fairytale come true.


End file.
